


Maggie's fear

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: write something about Maggie saving Alex and one of them ended up in a hospital like what will happen (i think) in 2x19?Thanks for the prompt (:
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979953
Kudos: 20





	Maggie's fear

Maggie could hear the screams of her girlfriend coming from the warehouse. Alex was a fighter, and that's what she could hear, her fighting, and screaming, and crying. "MAGGIIIEEE" Alex screamed out. 

When Alex thought she was about to die, she didn't call out her sisters name or her mother's name. No. she called out the woman she loved more than anything else in the world. Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie and J’onn walked up to the side door of the warehouse quietly, whilst Supergirl and the rest of the team would go in through the other door. Maggie was going to save Alex and nothing would stop her, however nothing in this world could prepare her for the state her Alex would look when she stormed in there.

Maggie turned to J'onn, holding up the amount on her fingers as she counted silently "Three...two...one." Maggie turned to face the door giving it a hard kick with her hands thick round the gun, holding it out in front of her and storming into the warehouse, with J'onn right behind her "POLICE! HANDS UP!" 

"Where's supergirl?" One of the men asked, and with a whisk of wind supergirl landed behind the men "Right here. Maggie get Alex!" Alex ran to her girlfriend whilst Kara and J'onn fought the men that had kidnapped and beaten Alex to within an inch of her life.

Maggie ran to the light brunette who was tied up by her hands and her feet and she couldn't reach the floor. 

There was a chair next to her, which Maggie used to climb up so she was facing Alex "Hey baby." Maggie said softly gently holding her girlfriend's face in her hands "Sawyer you came for me." 

"Is that even a question Alex? Of course I came for you." Maggie smiled as her heart broke with the sight of her girlfriend and before Alex could say anything else she passed out from the pain.

"Alex! Alex!" Maggie was frantic , she took Alex's legs wrapping them round her waist, whilst she untied her hands letting the rest of her girlfriend's body fall onto her. Maggie stepped down off the chair slowly, gently laying her on the ground. "Alex come on wake up! Please wake up!" Maggie screamed. 

Kara flew over to where they were but she didn't interfere.

Kara couldn't imagine how Maggie was feeling, yes that was her sister but she's not lost her love, she's not seen Lena dying on the ground. 

"KARA HELP ME...PLEASE!" Maggie screamed "Sawyer please stop shouting so loud.." Alex groaned as she came round. 

"Oh god!" Maggie smiled pulling her in for a tight hug, but heard the winces of pain. "What hurts?" 

"Everything." 

Maggie smiled gently watching with relief "Can you put your arms around my neck, so I can pick you up?" Maggie asked.

Alex nodded slowly and did so. 

Maggie scooped Alex up into her arms, holding her securely under her back and legs, Alex rested her head on Maggie's shoulder as they walked out the warehouse.

* * *

"W...where am I?" Alex asked, looking round the room.

_ A hospital? Yes a hospital. How did I get here? _

Alex looked down at Maggie who was sitting in the chair next to her bed, sleeping with her head rested on the bed holding Alex's hand. 

_ I am so lucky Alex smiled to herself _

"Sawyer wake the fuck up." 

Maggie bolted upright "That's the Alex I know and love. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore." 

"Doctor said you have a few broken ribs, but everything else was just bruising and the swelling on your face will go down in a few days." 

A silence filled the air before Maggie continued "You scared the hell out of me Danvers! Don't ever do that again." 

"I’ll try not to. Please get into this awful bed with me and hold me." Alex beamed using her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew Maggie couldn't resist. 

Maggie bit her lip before saying "How do you do that Danvers?" she happily obliged, kicking off her shoes and squeezing in next to Alex holding her gently. 

To be fair, they both needed sleep and rest, Maggie had been up over 48 hours looking for Alex. This was the first rest bite she'd gotten since Alex had been taken. 

"I love you Danvers." Maggie whispered scraping Alex's hair back and tucking it behind her ear. 

"You too sawyer. You too." They both smiled, with the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other as they closed their eyes falling asleep.

Kara, Lena and Eliza walked in, Kara went to walk over and wake them up but both Lena and Eliza stopped her. 

"Babe, let them sleep. They look so adorable cuddled up" Lena smiled as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Eliza smiled at Lena and Kara and then over at Alex and Maggie, she walked quietly over to the table at the end of Alex's bed and she placed the vase of flowers on the table before walking back to her Kara. 

"Let's go, leave them to sleep, we can come back tomorrow." 

Eliza walked out the room but Kara stayed frozen to the spot, Lena took her hand in her own. "Hey Kar. I know you're scared, she'll be okay, they'll be okay but right now we need to do what they're doing, cuddling in our bed and sleeping. You're mom's right we can come back tomorrow." 

Kara looked at the dark haired woman before her, she knew her girlfriend was right "How did I get so lucky?" Kara smiled as she kissed her girlfriend quickly on the lips, and squeezed her hand walking out the room.


End file.
